Mi mejor amigo
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: No importa lo que pase, él será mi mejor amigo... por toda la eternidad. - Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Edward Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecer a S. Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Edward Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi mejor amigo.<strong>

Nadie más que yo podría sentirlo, y yo tampoco lo sabía explicar sin que me tomaran por loco. No era un mueble más, un instrumento cualquiera, el sabía todo sobre mi. Le he contado tantas historias a este piano que ya es como un viejo amigo para mi.

Y se que, si pudiera hablar de la forma "tradicional" tendría mil historias para contar al mundo. Si pudiera hablar, todos sabrían lo que estoy pensando, aun sin tener mi don.

Si pudiera hablar todo sería perfecto.

Y es que aun puedo recordar cuando Carlisle y Esme se volvieron más... _unidos_, recuerdo cuando ya me incomodaba oírlos. No se como fue que pensaron en un piano, solo se que fue el mejor regalo del mundo. Al principio lo sentía como un insulto, como si fuera un niño pequeño cuyo padre divorciado (por poner un ejemplo realista) se casa con otra persona y para ayudarlo a adaptarse le regalan algo.

Pero fue posar mis manos en sus teclas y sentir esa conexión instantánea calar hondo en mi, tan hondo como para llegar a Renesmee, incluso cuando no sabíamos ni que Bella existiría...

Aun así, ni siquiera ella siente lo mismo que yo al tocarlo.

Ni siquiera Esme lo siente, que ha interpretado tantas canciones conmigo esas tardes aburridas cuando Carlisle trabajaba.

Recuerdo cuando compuse mi primera canción, recuerdo que trataba simplemente de como me sentía con mi nueva vida. No tenía sentido... _aún_.

Mi siguiente canción fue la que escribí sobre Carlisle y Esme, cuando ni siquiera sabía que el don de Jasper podría existir, pero sentía su amor _llenarme _cuando estaban juntos lo suficiente como para inspirarme.

Recuerdo las _lágrimas _de a quien ya consideraba mi madre, recuerdo quedarme helado, pensando que hice algo mal. También recuerdo sus brazos rodearme, sin estrujarme, más allá de su fuerza de neófita.

_Sonreí._

_-¿Te ha gustado?-Pregunté. _

_Esme asintió, tallando sus ojos para calmar la irritación que nos dejan las lágrimas que no podemos llorar._

_-Es hermosa.-Susurró, conmovida._

_-Es sobre ustedes dos.-Aclaré.-Jamás creí que tuviéramos almas... luego llegaste tú._

_-¿Y?-Preguntó, Carlisle la rodeó por la cintura._

_Lo señalé._

_-Eres tú el alma gemela de Carlisle.-Sonreí.-Y él la tuya. Y créeme, no es algo que se note al verlos juntos, no tiene nada que ver con eso-Los observé.-. Es simplemente... algo que se siente en el corazón._

Recordé mis años alejado de ellos dos, alejado de mi mejor amigo también. La noche en que llegué noté como nadie lo había tocado durante esos años, pues la tapa seguía cubriendo sus hermosas teclas.

Pero no había sido abandonado, porque sobre él no descansaba ni una sola mota de polvo.

Había estado en buenas manos durante mi ausencia, pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable por abandonarlo. Tanto a él como a Carlisle y Esme, solo por mi estúpido capricho de querer probar la sangre humana sin remordimiento.

Y lo peor es que si hubo remordimiento, lo peor es que _debí_ escuchar a Carlisle.

Lo peor... es que él no dijo nada, simplemente me aceptó de nuevo. ¿Y por qué? Porque no eramos un clan más... eramos una _familia_. Y la familia nunca te da la espalda ni renuncia a ti.

_Ellos eran mi familia..._

Fui hacia el piano y comencé a tocar teclas al azar hasta crear una canción que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar. Simplemente fluyó de mi, dejando ir esos horribles sentimientos que me torturaron durante diez años.

_Mis padres_ me miraban, y por primera vez los sentí así:

Mis verdaderos padres.

Lo habían sido desde el principio, pero no pude notarlo. Y una vez más, acciones simples como desempolvar mi piano o dejar la puerta sin llave esperando mi regreso delataron lo que no pude ver. Y es que voy tan _ciego_ en este mundo desde que desperté que la única forma de _abrir mis ojos_ es a través de la música, donde todo es más claro.

Seguí interpretando aquella melodía casi irreconocible para mi hasta sentir que todo terminó, absolutamente todo. Cuando alejé mis manos de las teclas, mis hombros instintivamente se relajaron, y mis padres lo notaron.

Ambos se calmaron un poco, pero Esme siguió preocupada unos instantes más.

-¿Estas bien?-Me preguntó, con miedo en su voz luego de aquella melodía tan dolorosa tanto de escuchar como de interpretar.

Asentí.

-Si.-Murmuré, volteandome.-Estoy bien... _mamá_.

Fue la primera vez que la llamé así, y me arrepentí como nunca de no haberle dicho así antes cuando sus ojos se iluminaron como dos estrellas mientras pensaba en su bebé por primera vez sin sentir dolor alguno.

Compuse otra canción mientras ellos estuvieron fuera esa noche y se la enseñé a Esme el día siguiente, porque era para ella.

Bueno, en realidad... era para _Anthony_.

Era para su bebé.

Fue cuando descubrí que la música era mucho mejor para expresar sentimientos, que mi amigo era mejor para expresarse que yo.

Y así pasé más de un siglo de existencia, interpretando canciones, hablando a través de mi instrumento, dándole vida a aquel piano tan necesitado de amor.

Todo seguía su ritmo, todo estuvo bien, hasta que...

Tuve un fuerte bloqueo creativo cuando comencé las clases en el instituto ese año y lo abandoné. Ni siquiera podía interpretar lo que ya había escrito y tocado varias veces.

No entendía la razón, era imposible que fuera estrés porque: a) un vampiro no se estresa y b) no me pasaría nunca por el inicio de clases, porque no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

No supe porque, no hasta que conocí a Bella, y la melodía de mi vida tuvo sentido.

Aquella nana que compuse para ella fue oficialmente el final de mi sufrimiento. En ese momento, pude expresar todo mi amor por ella, y me confesé ante mi mejor amigo.

Él fue el primero en saber sobre Bella, el primero en notar mi amor por ella, aun cuando ni yo sabía que sentía exactamente.

Supo cada subida y bajada en nuestra relación, supo cada uno de mis pensamientos, sentimientos y miedos provocados por ella.

Suspiré.

También supo de Renesmee, y con el tiempo ella misma se convirtió en otra Cullen capaz de darle vida a aquel viejo piano que solo algunos encontraban especial.

Las cosas cambiaron y seguirán _cambiando_, pero se que nunca dejaré de tocar. Y mi amigo vivirá para siempre al igual que yo. Siempre estará allí, y siempre me _entenderá_. También a mi hija, algún día.

¿Quien sabe? Quizás ella interprete algo sobre su relación con Jacob, sobre lo raro que es ser la imprimación de un lobo. Sobre ser una de las pocas de su especie...

Y _él _entendería, porque siempre entiende.

Él supo entenderme antes que nadie y mejor que nadie. No importa lo que pase, él será mi mejor amigo... por toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>No se me ocurría nada sobre lo que escribir, entonces escuché un piano en una canción y terminé escribiendo esto.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos,**

**Vale.**


End file.
